


All I need, is for you to stay by my side

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas carol, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Han Jumin can sing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Jumin wished to surprise you for Christmas, and what better way than with a sleigh ride.





	All I need, is for you to stay by my side

One of these times you knew you’d get through to him, that he didn’t need to go above and beyond for you so much. All you really wanted was to spend time with him, despite his busy schedule with the upcoming holiday. But this was not quite how you imagined you’d be doing so.

Your eyes went wide as you took in the picture perfect scene in front of you. The old sleigh, the two beautiful horses that were harnessed to it with Driver Kim holding the reigns who gave you a gentle smile and a light tip of his hat in greeting before you looked up at Jumin and tilted your head gently.

“What’s all this?”

He smiled softly as he looked down at you, “Just a small surprise, My love.” before leaning to gently kiss your forehead.

When you hummed softly and smiled, he gently took your hand in his and led you up to the sleigh, helping you to sit comfortably. He settled in next to you, and covered the two of you up in several, very warm, wool blankets. Gently taking your hand in his a moment he gave it a gentle squeeze before he spoke softly.

“Driver Kim, if you please.”

With a gentle nod, Driver Kim gently snapped the reigns, the sound of the golden bells on the horses harnesses filled the air as they started off at a slow walk before he brought them up to a trot. Jumin gently wrapped his arm about your shoulders and brought you closer to him.

“Jumin, you do know that you didn’t have to do all this.”

You heard him hum softly as he lightly squeezed your shoulder, effectively drawing you closer to his chest. “I know, my love, but I wanted to do something a little bit special, since I have been so busy lately.”

“You spoil me too much.” you said with a giggle.

He smiled down at you fondly, petting a gloved finger gently along your jaw, before he gently dipped his head and kissed you gently. When he drew back from that gentle kiss, he leaned back against the seat, and pulled you to him so that he could rest his chin gently on top of your head. After a few moments, you went wide eyed, and clung to his coat as he had begun to sing.

“Anyone can wish for all the trinkets in the window, some can even buy the things they see. But the presents that I want you’ll never find in any window, bring me love and bring it just for me.”

You slowly pulled away from him to look up into his eyes. He smiled to you more so, and gently moved his hand to lightly cup your cheek, his thumb petting gently. 

“When you come home at night, take me in your arms and hold me and kiss me, and say you love me, love me, love me…” he dipped his head gently, and brushed his nose against yours. “That’s what I want for Christmas.”

His smile grew as you brought your hand up to gently rest it against his, your eyes misting over a little before he gently lowered his head to speak softly in your ear.

“All I need is for you to stay by my side, my love. Promise me you’ll stay, and let me cherish you, this Christmas, and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift written for [Uwugguks](https://uwugguks.tumblr.com/)  
> The song Jumin sings is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJPmhKwMBD8)


End file.
